Pain- A rolu and Jelu story- fairy tail
by xoanneox
Summary: lucy was kicked of team Natsu and she goes training with Hibiki, Jellal and rogue. Hibiki and Jellal are Lucy's best friends and Jellal has secretly a thing for Lucy. But what's Rogue doing here? Is he an rival for Jellal? And what's going to happen if they're going to confess at the same time? After her training with the guys, will lucy take revenge on fairy tail? It's on wattpad
1. prologue

_**A-chan: This is a little prologue, you can see chapter one as a prologue too. I've post it on wattpad too. So if you see a fanfic with exactly the same title on wattpad with as author xoanneox it's mine. Now on with the prologue**_

Prologue:

Lucy was running. Where from? Her past home, Fairy tail. The guild everyone said they accepted everyone. Who has said that has to learn the reality. They hurt their so called "Nakama". (Ann-Chan always readed Namaka XD, I hope this is good. Lucy: Just go on! Ann-Chan: HAI HAI) It hurted so much. She had walked this morning in the guild and then Natsu attacked out of now where and Natsu had kicked her off team Natsu. Gray and Erza weren't there so she couldn't ask them so she runned. And erased her guild mark. But that is a detail. She started singing:

I don't even like you,

why am I crying know?

I don't understand what is happening,

I keep saying things I never say.

I can feel you saying those things even when you're nowhere to be seen,

I can feel you attacking even when you're far away from me.

Tell me where you're hiding so I can murder you,

I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away, but I'm trapped 'cause I can't go anywhere.

And my whole body hurts,

and I'm having trouble breate.

(The official credits are mine, but the basis was officialy from 5 seconds of summer)

Then she falled down and there was a shadow, with eyes, who taked her with him.


	2. Chapter one

_**A-chan: This is chapter one, this one is short but the rest of the chapters have all more than 1000 words. Hope you like it **___

Chapter 1; Meeting Rogue

Rogue POV

I was searching Frosh, who I lost when I was thinking, when I heart a voice singing,

"Tell me where you're hiding so I can murder you, I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away, but I'm trapped 'cause I can't go anywhere. And my whole body hurts and I'm having trouble breath." I can murder you? She really is mad. Then I saw her, isn't she a Fairy Tail mage? I saw her falling and I jumped and caught her. She's truly beautyfull. Then I saw a blue haired and a brown haired that I know a little too good. It was Jellal Fernandez and Hibiki Lates. 'What are you doing with Lucy' Jellal asked. 'I heard her singing and then she fell' I explained. 'Aha, whait, I will ask Loke-' Hibiki couldn't say more 'cause there was a bright light and there was loke. 'Ask me what?' Loke asked grumpily. 'Don't be so grumpily, what did Lucy without team natsu outside?' Hibiki asked. There comes an mad aura from Loke. 'Those idiots kicked her of team Natsu for that slut Lisanna that spelled them' Loke explained and he said something that only I could hear: 'Those are so weak that they're affected to that spell'. 'Where are we gonna take her?' Jellal asked her 'Not to her old apartment 'cause they can break in it' Jellal reasoned.

Jellal POV

I totally don't like it. Team Natsu kicked Lucy of the team? The spell explained it. But it's still strange that Lisanna does such a thing. We can't take her to her old apartment 'cause they're gonna break in when they break through te spell. 'We can take her to my house' Rogue said. 'Do you have rooms so we can stay too?' I asked. 'Yes, but why?' He asked. 'We are a sort of her best friends since Natsu ignored her, Heck, even Levy ignored her, the only one who talked to her were Gajeel and Wendy with their exceeds.' Hibiki told him. Loke just nodded and said: 'I can just stay in the celestial world'. 'Kay, Sting isn't gonna be happy with this but I really don't care.' Rogue said. We walked to the train station and sat down.

*time skip; after the train ride*

We came by a good-looking house and walked in. 'Why did you bring people with you, you never bring people with you' I heard somebody asked from upstairs. 'You're really acting like my dad Sting' Rogue said. Wait, that was Sting? He is indeed acting like a dad. 'I'm not, now tell me why you did bring Jellal, the Lion, the flirt and Blondie here?' asked he. Loke and Hibiki just hmph-ted. 'They're gonna stay here' Rogue said with a blank face. 'Why would I let a fairy stay here?' Sting asked. 'Because I promised' Rogue said a-matter-of-factly . 'Why is the fairy blacked out and where is Frosh?' the blonde dragon slayer asked. 'Lucy fell unconscious, and SHIT, I forgot Frosh' Rogue said and then panicked. 'Frosh is here' Frosh said when he was behind rogue. 'Fro followed Rogue while he was carrying Fairy-san' Frosh explained. Rogue sighed. 'I'm sorry Fro' he said. 'Fro is okay, but Fro wants fish after Fairy-san awaked' he said demanding. I didn't expect this exceed as an demanding one. Rogue walked upstairs with Lucy still in his arms, a sting of jealousy went through me, I did ignore the feeling and walked after them, then Hibiki and as last Loke. Rogue laid Lucy on the bed and gave commands: 'Hibiki, get a coup of water down will you?'. Hibiki nodded. 'Loke, you can back to the celestial world to spare energy, you better can come when she's awake'. Loke nodded. 'Jellal, you can get a wet cloth for lucy' I nodded too. When I came back with the wet cloth for lucy I saw that Hibiki was there already. 'Can you give it me?' Rogue asked me. I nodded and gave Rogue the cloth. When Rogue placed the cloth on her forehead Lucy blinked and moaned. She opened her eyes fully and saw where she was.

Lucy's pov

Where the fuck am I? I remember singing and and then it went black. When I looked around and saw Jellal, Hibiki and Rogue. Wait- Rogue, Hibiki and Jellal? 'WHERE THE FUCK AM I?' I screamed.


	3. Chapter two

_**A-chan: This was one of my first chapters so it's not that good. Since chapter four my written is way better. I hope you like it**_

Chapter 2

Rogue's POV

When Lucy screamed my ears went bleeding. Great. Sarcasm. 'You don't have to scream' I said. Lucy hmph-ed and she turned around to face Jellal and Hibiki. 'What are you guys doing here?' Lucy asked. 'E-euhh' Hibiki stuttered. 'You know I hate it when you two lie' she said in erza-mode. 'We found Rogue carrying you' Jellal said emotionless. Hey, that's my thing I thought. 'It's okay, you guys know that you can tell me everything. You don't have to lie to me' she said nicely. 'How are you, you know, with the gui-' Hibiki said but was interrupted by Lucy. 'Don't. You. Dare. To. Say. A. Word. About. Them.' Lucy said in erza-mode again. Jellal and I shivered from Lucy's aura and Hibiki gulped. 'H-hai' He said and asked then: 'what happened?'. 'You already know, you talked to Loke' She answered. 'How do you know?' I asked. 'I trained the last three months with my spirits to come stronger and now I can feel the presence of my spirits' she explained. 'Aha' I said. 'Can you guys train me?' she asked. Jellal feel almost from his chair he was sitting, Hibiki looked extremely shocked and I was for my life extremely emotional. Yes. Me, Rogue Cheney, emotional. 'Why would you ask us to train us?' I asked still shocked. 'You guys are my only friends' she said simply. 'But you don't even like me, I'm from sabertooth' I said. 'If you were really bad, you didn't take me with you without hurting me' Lucy said.

Lucy's POV

Seriously, what do you have to say that you really want them to train you I thought with a little sweat drop. 'Okay, we can do that, but why want you to have us to train us?' Jellal asked. 'Isn't that obvious, you guys are the strongest people I know, and I want to learn your magic, even yours Jellal' I said. 'Okay' I said. 'I'm going to get some in the city, who needs something or wants to go with me?' Rogue asked. 'I will go with you, I need some books about how to trains celestial mages' Hibiki said. Rogue nodded. 'I will stay with Lucy' Jellal said (this is gonna be JeLu, yay) 'Can I take a shower?' I asked Rogue. 'Sure, the bathroom is the second door left' he said 'The towels are in the big dresser'. I nodded and walked out the room and I took the second door. I came in a big beautiful fancy bathroom and saw a big bath. I walked to the dresser and took a big fluffy towel and let the water run in the bath and undressed me. I sat in the bad and sighed. Why did they have to kick me of the team? And why was I just a replacement? I thought. 'Puttin my defences up' I began to sing

'Cause I don`t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you

I`m never good enough

When I don`t care

I can play `m like a Ken doll

Won`t wash my hair

Don`t make `m bounce like a basketball

But you

Make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes you, make me so nervous that

I just can hold your hands

You make me glow

But I cover up

Won`t i let it show

So I'm putting my defences up

Cause I don`t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack(x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It`s just not fair

Pain`s more trouble than all is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good but you know it hurts

But you

Make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous that

I just can hold your hands

You make me glow

But I cover up

Won`t I let it show

So I'm putting my defences up

Cause I don`t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack(x3)

The feeling got lost in my lungs

They`re burning I`d rather be numb

Yeah, there`s no one else to blame

So scared I take off and run

I`m flying too close to the sun

And I`ll burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up

Won`t let it show

So I'm putting my defences up

Cause I don`t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)'. (credits are from demi lovato, the song is heart attack) When the song ended I was happy. Singing always helps me relax. When I stepped out of the bath I summoned Virgo. 'Yes hime?' She asked. 'Can you bring me some clothes?' I asked. Virgo nodded and disappeared. A few seconds later she was back with a black jeans, black leather boots and a gold top with a black leather jack. 'Thank you' I said. 'Punishment hime?' she asked. I sweat dropped. 'No punishment Virgo' I said. I did put on the clothes and walked out to the room I was with the guys. I saw Jellal and greeted him; 'Hi Jellal'. 'Hi Lucy, you have a good voice' he said. I blushed a little bit, did he heard that? 'Yes I did' He said. Did he just read my thoughts? 'Yes I did' He said. 'Oh, I forget you could' I said while sweat dropping again. 'Where are the others?' I asked. 'They're gone shopping' He answered. 'Aha, do you wanna go do something?' I asked him. 'Maybe we can start training?, 'Cause you have the perfect clothes on' he said. 'Good idea' I said. We walked out the house to the forest.


	4. Chapter three

_**A-chan: This is chapter three, I hope you like it**_

Chapter three; Training with Jellal part two

Lucy's pov

'We're gonna begin with your heavenly body magic' Jellal said. I just nodded. 'First we're gonna train Heavenly palm' He said. 'First you grasp one arm with the other and you flat your palm of the arm being grasped' he explained. I did what he said. 'Now you say: Heavenly Palm!' He said while he stood behind me. 'Heavenly Palm!' I said. First there was just a little blast. 'That was not that strong, but it was good for the first time' Jellal said. I nodded knowing it was still weak, but for the first time is was impressive. When he said I had to do it once more I did the pose wrong so Jellal stood behind me and he helped me with the pose. I blushed 'cause his arms where over my shoulder and I could feel his hot breath in my neck what caused me to blush harder. (JeLu moment *fangirls*) noted this he blushes a little, what I saw, and it was too cute. 'T-try it now Luce' he said while he stuttered. 'HEAVENLY PALM' I said, you can almost consider as screaming. This time there was a bigger blast. Then we trained Meteor, Grand Chariot, Altairis, Heavenly Beams and Heavenly Blast. At the end I was totally exhausted. 'Do you want to go home?' He asked me. 'No, I want to take a walk, I'll come later' I said while turning around. 'Okay Luce, don't get lost' He said. 'I will' I said and walked further. While I was walking I hummed a lullaby that my mother learned me.

'Flower grow and bloom,

find yourself a future where you can be happy.

My little Flower,

you can find yourself a key to your future.

And that key,

That key will be a family.

A family where I'm not in.

A family you did find yourself.

A family that is your home,

Where you can go if you're crying,

When your hurt,

Who will protect you.

Yeah, protect you'

At the end the tears were in my eyes. My mother said always that when I was alder, I could understand it. Mom, you were right, I understand it. You meant that I had to find a family when you were dead. A family that was my home. And the keys are my family and because of the keys I could join fairy tail. What was my home. For a while. Until that boy kicked me of the team. Stupid Natsu. If I see you now I will kill you. When I thought that I heart something rustling. I turned around and looked in the eyes of a stupid, pink haired dragon slayer. And its name was natsu. 'What are you doing here?' I growled a little. 'Calm down Luce' He said. I was a little taken back. He's back to that nickname? 'It's Lucy for you' I said. 'Master and Loke explained all and Lisanna is kicked of Team Natsu, do you want to join Team natsu again?' He asked. The nerve of this boy. 'Natsu.' I said with a dark aura. 'Y-yes?' Natsu asked a little shivering from my aura. 'I know Lisanna poisoned you, I heard it from Loke' I said. Ever since I trained with my spirits for three months, I can telepathy with them, so Loke explained me it. 'But that doesn't mean you just can kick her of team Natsu' I said. 'But aren't you angry that she did it?' He asked confused. How dump can somebody be. 'I really don't care' I said. 'I'm not coming back'. 'But why?' He asked. How many questions can this guy have? 'I saw what a poison with you guys can do, and you were the one that kicked me of the team. I want first finish my training, then maybe I come back to Fairy tail' I said. Natsu's face lifted a little. 'I will wait for you' he said with a sad smile. I nodded and walked further. Deep inside I knew that I never was going back to fairy tail. 'Cause if Rogue think it's okay, I want to join Sabertooth, but then I have to get rid of this Fairy tail mark. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do tomorrow. I take the guys with me and let Master Marakov remove my mark. Then I will train with rogue and hibiki and then I will join Sabertooth. YAY, perfect plan. I turned around and walked back to rogue's house, careful not to bump in natsu again. When I saw no natsu, I walked normally to the house and was greeted by Rogue and Hibiki who arrived in the same time as I did. 'Are you feeling ok?' Hibiki asked. 'Yes, I trained with Jellal and then I took a walk by myself' I said. We walked inside to see Jellal who was reading a magazine. I didn't even bother to ask what for magazine it was. 'Did you had a good walk?' He asked me. 'Yes and I bumped into salamander' I said. 'What did he said?' asked he. 'He asked if I could come back to team natsu' I said. Jellal blinked. 'Do they know that Lisanna had poisoned the guild?' He asked. 'Yes, but Lisanna is only kicked of team Natsu. She's still in Fairy tail' I said. 'O, and guys, you're tomorrow going to Fairy tail. I will master Marakov ask if he can remove my Fairy tail mark' I said. 'Didn't you already let that remove?' Hibiki asked. 'No' I said. 'And I have a plan' I said. 'And what is that plan?' Rogue asked who had listened the whole time. 'Tomorrow I will let my mark remove, then I will train with Hibiki, Jellal and you and then I'll join Sabertooth' I explained. 'Aren't you going to join Fairy tail again?' Hibiki asked. 'No. I want to join Sabertooth if that's okay with Rogue' I said. Rogue nodded and I smiled. 'I will join Sabertooth too if you're going to join' Jellal said. I almost fell from my chair. 'Aren't you in a group with Crime Sorcière?' I asked. 'Not anymore, the girls said it was time to split up' he explained. ' I will join as well' Hibiki said. 'Aren't you with the three men?' I asked. 'The guys are always too busy with their girlfriends and I always end up alone on a mission' He explained.


	5. Chapter four

_**A-chan: This is chapter four, I hope you like it**_

Chapter four: Do you want to join team Natsu please?

Lucy's POV

I stepped out bed. I was still tired. I had thought the whole night about the plan and decided it was a good choice. I took a shower and asked Virgo for a set of clothes. Virgo came back with a pair black wedges, a pair black of white knee socks, a black knee skirt and a white blouse with a black leather jack. I looked fancy and toegh. When I walked downstairs I saw none of the boys so I walked upstairs again to wake the guys up. First I did go to Rogue's room and knocked on the door. 'Hm?' said a sleepy voice from the other side of the room. 'It's time to wake up' I said in a mother-manner. 'Okay' I heard Rogue say who was a little more awake. Then I walked to Hibiki's room and asked: 'Are you awake Hibiki?'. 'Hm-m' he answered. Why do guys always answer the same. 'Are you coming down?' I asked. I really are like a mother. 'Yeah yeah mother' said Hibiki who knew how I thought about this sort things. 'Okay' I said and walked to Jellal's door. 'Jellal, are you awake?' I asked. I heard nothing so I knocked a little louder on Jellal's door. When I still heard nothing I decided to walk in his room. I saw Jellal sleeping like a kid. That was so cute. 'Jellal, are you waking up?' I whispered. He still didn't answer so I was getting irritated, why does he sleep so fast? I poked a few times. Still no reaction. Now I was really getting irritating. 'WAKE UP JELLAL!' I screamed. 'Ow, lucy, can you tell me why woman are so loud in the morning?' He asked sleepy. That question earned him a lucy-kick. 'And for you answer, woman are not loud, they're only getting crazy if boys don't want to wake up and you already did asking and poking' I said while I crossed my arms for my chest. 'Hai hai' he said lazy. I turned around and walked downstairs. 'What took you so long?' Hibiki asked. 'Did you know that Jellal was so hard to wake up?' I answered in a question form. Ow, that sounded a little bit wrong. I shrugged it off and sat down. When I finished eating my beacon with eggs the guys included Jellal where sitting there too. 'Can you hurry up, then can we go to Fairy Tail' I said impatient. 'Yeah Lucy' Rogue said. Frosch sat down on my lap. 'Good morning Fro' I greeted. 'Good morning Fairy-san' he greeted back. I smiled at the little exceed. Seriously, how cute can a exceed be? When we cleaned the table we walked out to the train station. We bought four train tickets and sat down. I sat next to Hibiki and Jellal and Rogue sat opposite us. I dozed off and woke up from Hibiki who said that the train was arrived. I stood up and walked out the train with the guys beside me. We walked to fairy tail and I kicked the door down and it fell down on Laxus. I haven't lough so hard in ages. The guys and even Rogue was laughing. Fairy tail was looking like crazy at me and then to Laxus and over again. 'HOW IN HELL DID YOU DO THAT BLONDIE' asked/screamed Laxus. 'I have a name, you know blondie?' I said. Hibiki and Jellal snickered and rogue had his poker face but I knew he was snickering inside. 'You know Dreyar, Lucy here is stronger than you while she only learned one magic from me' Jellal said while he stood protective in front of me. 'Oi, calm down Jellal, I can protect myself' I said. 'We know, but the last time you were alone you bumped into Natsu who was begging if you wanted to go back to Team Natsu' Said rogue who was standing in front of me know too. I was silently laughing, did they forgot that I can beat Natsu up with my knew power? 'Don't get a fight here guys, I'm going to talk to master' said I and I walked to the stairs up to masters office. I knocked and heard a "come in" from master. I walked inside. 'You know why I'm here' I said. 'Yes dear, you want to quit team Natsu' He said. I nodded. 'Are you ever coming back?' He asked. 'No,' I said truthfully, 'After this talk I'm gonna train with the guys and I'm going to join Sabertooth'. Master looked shocked. 'Why sabertooth?' He asked. 'Cuz it's Rogue's home and I'm going to join together with Hibiki and Jellal' I said. 'How do you know Natsu and Jellal?' He asked. 'They are my best friends since team natsu and the others in the guild ignored me' I explained. 'When I walked out the guild I blacked out and Rogue took me to his place and met on the way Hibiki and Jellal. We're staying with Rogue and Sting at the moment but I don't see Sting much' I explained. He nodded and said 'Here it goes'. I did get the hind and gave my hand to Marakov. He removed my mark and I walked out the office but I said first: 'Bye marakov'. 'Bye my child' He said while he was sad. I walked down and then I bumped into Natsu. Again. 'Are you joining Natsu again luce?' He asked. I was irritated. Very irritated. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK SALAMANDER?' I screamed. 'But you're in the guild again, I tho-'. He couldn't say more cuz I let him see my hand. My hand without my fairy tail mark. Natsu paled. 'It's time to go!' I said to the guys. The guys came back to me and we walked out the guild. 'So, that was that' I said while I smiled a little sad. We walked back to the train station and we bought tickets again. This time I sat beside Jellal. 'What do you want to do now?' Rogue asked. 'First I'm going to finish training with jellal, then I'm going to train with you and then I'm going to train with Hibiki to finish my training' I explained. I was tired from the whole fairy tail thing so I laid my head on Jellal's shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter five

_**A-chan: I hope you like it. Again, I have post it on whattpad too. So the credits of the story line are mine **_

Chapter five: The trainings schedule and we're going to begin with the training!

Lucy's POV

'We're here' I heard Hibiki say. Lazy from sleeping I slowly opened my eyes. I yawned and stood up. We walked out the train to our house. When we walked in I said: 'I'm gonna make a trainings schedule' and walked upstairs. Rogue had yesterday laid a pack of papers on my desk when I asked him for a few papers. Now it's time to make a schedule.

Though Projection Jellal

Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Rogue

Argive Hibiki

Darknes Magic Jellal

Shadow dragon slayer magic Rogue

Telepathy Hibiki

Fire & Water Magic Jellal

Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Rogue

Wind & Earth Magic Jellal

Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Rogue

Abeyss Break & Bind Snake Jellal

Dragon Force Rogue

Self-destructionspell Jellal

Dragon Force Rogue

Telekinesis Jellal

Unison Raid Rogue

I had asked the guys every magic they had and the difficulty and with that information I made this schedule. Hibiki had only two magic sorts so he will not training me for long. But Rogue has to learn me dragon slayer magic and it is hard to learn so I decided that I will train every sort of sorts three days.

*Time skip of 48 days*

I was so tired. The past days I had trained day and night, and today was the last day of training. I learned every spell, even the most dangerous of difficult ones. It had cost much energy, but I did finish it. And the guys were proud, and they showed it. 'Then shall we go to Sabertooth?' I asked like it was the most normal thing of the world. They nodded. While I trained Hibiki leaved Blue Pegasus. We walked to Sabertooth but I stopped for the door. 'How do we make the best entrée?' I asked while I looked at Rogue. 'What do you think?' He asked boringly. He knew I was strong and that I wanted to show it, so I had to think of something bye myself. I grinned like crazy to myself and then I kicked the door and it fell on Orga. I heard Rogue snicker. I walked inside the guild and asked Rogue: 'Where is Sting's office?'. 'Take the left stairs and the first door on your right hand' He said. The guild members fell almost of their stool. 'That was the most I ever memorized Rogue speak' said Rufes. I face palmed. If they really know Rogue, they had knew that he could talk so much that you even have to say that he has to stop talking. I walked upstairs to the office with Jellal and Hibiki kicked the door down. 'I know you always do that at fairy tail but I don't want to have to replace the doors every week' sting said calm. 'Yeah yeah, stingy-bee' I said. I heard Sting growling and I grinned a little at the reaction. Jellal putted his arm around my waist. I'm used to it. Rogue and Jellal do it all the time and if Rogue sees Jellal doing or Jellal sees Rogue doing it they're always angry at the other. I face palmed at the thought, Jellal once almost destroyed the house when he saw Rogue doing it and Hibiki and Sting had to hold him back. 'I guess it's time that you want to join?' he asked. I nodded. Okay, go to Yukino and ask the guildmark' He said. I nodded again and turned around. We walked down and I walked to Yukino. 'Can we have the guild mark?' I asked nice. The boys were a llittle surprised because since I left the guild I could be a little rude. And with a little rude I mean really rude. But this was something else. Yukino could me a friend. I smiled at the thought of a friend. Except the boys and Frosh I didn't had friends anymore. '-cy, Lucy, LUCY?' Rogue said. 'Ow, Rogue, You make my ears bleed' I said. 'Sorry, but you were in your own world' He said. 'Oh, sorry, Yukino, can I have my mark on by right hip and in it gold?' I asked. She nodded. I had to do my skirt a little down and all the boys in the guild had nosebleeds. I signed and Jellal and Rogue growled at the boys. Then they growled at each other. I sighed, they really couldn't be nice to each other, could they? I heard Yukino giggle and I gave her a interrogative look. 'Do you have one of the two as your boyfriend?' she asked. I blushed. 'No, I don't have a boyfriend' I said. 'Ow,' she said. 'So they still didn't made their move' could I hear her mutter. 'I can hear you Yukino, I have Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' I said sighing. I'm so happy that I had my limiters on, because if I didn't, everyone should be knock out by know. 'What magic do you have?' Yukino asked. 'I have Celestial Spirit magic, Heavenly body magic, Tought Projection, Darknes magic, Fire, Water, Wind and earth magic, I have Abyss Break, Bind Snake, a Self-destruction spell, Telekinesis, the magic staves, Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force, Unison Raid, Argive, Telepathy, and Urano Metria' I said. When I was finished I was out of breath. My spirits and I had trained while I was ignored and the guys had helped me with my other celestial magic. The whole guild was silent. I just smiled and asked: 'What's wrong?'. 'From who did you learn the shadow dragon slayer magic?' Rufes asked. 'Rogue learnt me' I answered. 'The other magic did I learn from Jellal and Hibiki' I said before anyone could ask me more questions. 'Why aren't you shocked Sting?' asked Minerva. When I saw Minerva I was immediately in fighting stance. 'Calm down Lu-Lu, I'm good' She said. I smiled when she said Lu-Lu. During the Grand Magic Games with Fairy Tail I found out Minerva was the girl I played with when I was little. 'Hey Min-Min' I said before I gave her an hug and she hugged me back. The whole guild was like 'Euuuuuuuuuh?'. Min-min and I giggled. They really don't know their guild as good as I do. 'So what's next stingy-bee?' I asked. Only Rogue, Jellal and I had seen him coming down. 'Can you stop with that Stingy-bee? My name is Sting Eucliffe' He said, a little irritated. 'Yeah yeah, now, I know the Grand Magic Games I coming up soon, what's the team?' I asked.


	7. Chapter six

_**A-chan: This isn't one of my best chapters, but okay, let's go on!**_

Chapter six

Lucy's POV

'I wanted to make it special, but blondie here screwed it' Sting said. 'I have a name, you know, and you better say it right the next time because I can beat the crap out of you' I said with a dark voice. Sting ignored me and talked again. 'The team will be Jellal, Hibiki, Rogue, Lucy an Minerva. The reserve will be Rufus' he said. We nodded. We were a strong team, but we still have to train. 'Were are we training?' I asked. 'I have booked a place where you can stay and there is a training play' said sting. 'Okay, when are we leaving?' I asked. 'The train leaves at 8 tonight, don't be late, because we will leave without you' said Minerva. 'You may be late Lu' she said. I sweatdropped, she really has a weakness for me. We decided to go home and to pack our things.

*after the packing, at 8 a.m at the train station*

Me and the boys were early, mostly because they didn't want to be killed by minerva. Minerva paid for the tickets and we got on the train. Minerva had get us a private cabin so we had privacy. I sat next to jellal, and Minerva and Rufes sat opposite us and I was bored. I decided to read a little. I took a book out my baggage and it was "The Lost Prince" from Julie Kagawa. I've read the whole story. The first kiss of Megan and Ash was so cute. This one goes about the brother from Megan and the son of Megan and Ash. After reading for two ours I was at the last page. "And at that balcony under the stars, for the sake of everyone who wanted to see, I kissed her. That was the first time I wasn't afraid". (for everyone's information, the book is real, but I've read it in Netherlands, so I had to translate that part. The series is called the iron fey) 'Why are you crying?' Jellal asked. 'Oh, I didn't knew I was crying' I said. Jellal smiled and then he was a little too close for me feelings. He came closer and kissed my tears on my left cheek and then I felt someone kiss my other cheek. When the kiss finished I turned around to see who had kissed my other cheek and I saw Rogue. I was blushing. Jellal and Rogue had just kissed me in front of Min-min and Rufus. When I was looking at the boys again I saw them giving looks at each other and then they were nodding to each other. I was confused, what's going on? Then they came to me again and they kissed each one of my cheeks. When they ended the kiss they whispered to me: 'You are ours'. I was blushing madly. They said it exactly at the same time. 'I won't forget this' said Rufus. 'Rufus-nii!' I said. 'Rufus-nii?' Jellal and Rogue asked on the same time. 'Oh, I forgot to tell you, Rufus, Minerva and I played always when we were little, and Rufus is like a brother to me' I said.

*Flashback time* slaaft

'Come and get me' said a little Lucy. 'oh, I'm so gonna get you!' said Minerva. Earlier had Lucy stole Minerva's chocolate, and who knew Minerva was enslaves with chocolate? When Minerva asked if Lucy had ate her chocolate she had said that Rufus did it. Rufus got a full power attack from Minerva and was knocked out. So now was Minerva chasing Lucy

*End mini flashback*

'By the way, where is Hibiki?' I asked. The others looked puzzled. 'Hibiki has lately disappeared much' Jellal said. 'How comes I didn't knew of that?' I asked. 'You were too busy with your training for noticing Hibiki disappearing' Rogue who sat now next to me so the sits were know Rogue, Me and then Jellal. Rogue had his arm around my waist and Jellal had his arm around my shoulders. 'Ow' I said. 'He will come back soon I think' Minerva said. 'And else, if he doesn't, he'll get punished because of making my Lulu worried'. I sweatdropped again. 'Isn't that a little too far?' I asked. 'No, it'll be just a little punishment, he will not be too bad injured' Minerva said. I nodded. 'The train had arrived at Spade town' (I've made the name up) was heard through the speakers. We stood up, still without a Hibiki. We exited the train and walked further. I looked on the paper Sting had gave me with the address. We walked for ten minutes and we arrived on a big white fancy hotel. 'This has to be expensive' I said while looking at the hotel. Rufes nodded. We entered and came in a big room with the counter in the middle. There was a man around fifty that stood behind the counter. 'What can I do for you?' He asked. 'Sting Eucliffe made a reservation for six' Rogue said. The old man nodded and gave us keys. 'You have one room with three beds and a special bed for three' he said. I looked strange at the man. 'Master Eucliffe had said one of the girls had two boyfriends and shared a bed with them both, so he wanted a three persons bed for them' He explained. I blushed because I knew Sting referred Rogue, Jellal and me. 'Okay' Rogue said. 'The room number is 15 and is at the end of the hallway on the first stage' He said. We said bye and walked to the room. It was a fancy room with a flat screen tv, puffy beds and three bathrooms. 'I claim the first bathroom!' Minerva said. 'I claim the second bathroom' I said while running to it. 'I will take a shower too' Rufes said. I walked in the bathroom and locked the door. There was a shower and a bubble bath. I decided to take a bath and I summoned Plu. 'Do you want to take a bath with me?' I asked the snowman or dog, whatever it was. 'Pun Puuun' He said. 'I take that as a yes' I said while giggling. I stripped down and sat down. Plu joined me a few seconds later. 'Aaah, relaxing' I said.


	8. Chapter seven

_**A-chan: This is one of my longest chapters, I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 7:

Lucy's POV

I stepped out bath and dried myself off. Plu was already back to the spirit world. I summoned virgo. 'Punishment Princess?' she asked. I shook my head. 'No, when are you gonna learn that I don't punish my spirits?' I asked. 'But you could get an outfit for me from the spirit word' I said. She nodded and within a second she was back again. 'Thank you Virgo' I said. Virgo bowed and then she vanished. The outfit was a black dress that reached to my knees, black leather boots who reached to my knees too and a pair black gala gloves with silver flowers embroidered on it. I walked out the bathroom and saw nobody. I walked to the table and saw a note with the text;

Hey Lucy,

Rogue and I are to the shop to get food.

We didn't saw Hibiki,

I think he will come back soon.

xx- Jellal

I read it and smiled. They had thought about food. I had forgot that fact. I sat down on a chair and heard noises outside. I looked out the window and saw two boys attacking a girl. The girl was screaming and crying. I have to help that girl! I opened the window and jumped down next to the girl. What do I do know? I need to help that girl and I need to get those boys away. I decided that Loke would be okay for this. 'Open the gate of the Lion, leo!' I said and Loke appeared. 'Long time not seen Princess' He said. 'Loke, please, can you defeat those guys while I help this girl?' I asked. Loke nodded and walked to the boys. They were now a little away from the girl because I was there. 'Did you come from Heaven?' one asked. I sweat dropped but so that the boys couldn't see it. Did they really thought that? But I decided that I could be a help. 'No, I'm from hell' I said. 'Loke, take them out' I said. He nodded again and was finishing were he had started with. I walked and asked: 'Are you okay?'. The girl cried a little more and then said: 'Y-yes, t-thank y-you' with a quivering voice. She bowed. 'You don't have to bow for me' I said while smiling. 'The boys are out' Loke said. 'Thank you Loke, you can go now' I said and Loke disappeared. 'But you're from hell' she said. I smiled softly. The people in this town really believe everything. 'I'm not from hell, I said that because they thought that and it would make them scared' I explained. The girl looked relieved and confused. 'But who was that man?' she asked. 'That was Loke, or Leo, the spirit of the lion' I said. 'He's a spirit and I'm a mage'. The girl had sparkles in her eyes. 'I always wanted to be mage!' She said smiling. I smiled back, she remembered me of me when I was younger. 'What's your name?' I asked. When I looked better I saw that she had blue eyes who looked beautiful by her pink hair. 'I'm Luca' She said. 'Hello Luca, my name is Lucy' I said. 'You have a beautiful name' She said. 'thank you, you are really beautiful, you know that?' I said. She blushed. 'Where are your parents?' I asked. 'I don't have one' she said and she was crying softly. 'Shhhhhh, It's okay' I said and I hugged her. She started crying a little more and then she went silent. I saw that she had fallen asleep. I smiled a little and then I picked her up and walked inside the in. 'Do you have a first aid kit?' I asked the old man. 'Yes, what happened to her?' He asked. 'She was attacked by two man' I explained. He nodded and gave me the kit. I thanked him and walked with the little girl in my arms and the first aid kit upstairs. I opened the door who I had forgot to lock and laid Luca down on the cough. She had wound on her arms so I decided that I would take care of her wounds and let her stay here. I should go to the public library for a book about healing magic. Stupid that we forgot to train that. When I wrapped the bandages to her arm she started waking up. 'Were am I?' she asked. 'You're at the inn were me and my friends are staying' I said. 'Could you lay still so I can finish taking care of your wounds?' I asked and she nodded. When I finished Jellal and Rogue walked inside. 'Hi Luce,' said Jellal. 'Hi boys' I said. 'Who is this?' Rogue asked. 'This girl was attacked and I helped her' I said. 'can you introduce yourself to my friends?' I asked Luca. She nodded. 'I'm Luca, I'm ten years old, I want to become a mage and Lucy rescued me' She said. 'I have no parents'. The boys were still and I saw them looking at each other. 'You can stay with us' Jellal said. 'Yeah, we will be your family' Rogue said. 'Is it really okay with you?' I asked them. 'Yeah, I don't know what Minerva and Rufus think of it, but knowing Minerva and her weakness for Luce she will think it's okay and Rufus will probably think it's okay too' Rogue said. 'Yay!' Luca said. 'Lucy, can I call you Mama?' she asked. I blushed a little bit. 'S-sure' I said. Luca gave me a big smile and hugged me. 'Then you will be my daddy's' she said while pointing to the boys. I could see a little blush on their cheeks. They were so cute. Wait, what are you thinking? 'Do you want to go to the others?' I asked. Luca nodded. We walked to the highest floor, there was a big living room and I saw Minerva and Rufus. 'Hey Min-Min and Rufus-nii' I said. 'Hi Lulu' they said at the same time. Minerva looked at us and then saw Luca. Luca was hiding behind me. 'Who is that little cutie?' she asked. 'This girl was attacked by two boys, and I rescued her and the boys and I are going to adopt her' I said. Luca smiled by the word "adopt". 'Can you introduce yourself again?' I asked. She nodded. 'I'm Luca, I'm ten year and I want to become a mage. Lucy and my daddy's are my new family' she said. 'Can I call you uncle and aunt?' she asked. Minerva blushed a little and Rufus smiled kind. 'Sure, you can call me uncle Rufus' He said. 'You can call me aunt Minerva' Minerva said. 'Yay, my family is complete' she said. I smiled. She was so cute.


	9. Chapter eight

_**A-chan: Okay, scrats chapter seven,chapter 8 is the longest at this time (1.6K words). I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

We sat down on the cough. Then Rogue stood up and said: 'Wait here, I've got to get something'. 'Okay' I said. Rogue walked away and Luca went against me to lie. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. I smiled she's just so cute. Everyone thought that and she knew it too. I'm gonna ask if she never make misuse of it. We sat a few minutes in a fine silence when Rogue came in again. 'Close you eyes' he said to me. I felt two cold hands in my neck and then Jellal said: 'Open your eyes again'. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful silver necklace. 'Thank you!' I said while hugging the boys. I knew that the present was from them both. On one or other reason everything for me they do to getter. I yawned. 'I'm tired, I'm going to bed' I said and I stood up. 'Good night' Jellal and rogue said at the same time. I smiled at them. 'Good night. Good night Min-Min and Rufus-nii' I said and I walked down with Luca in my arms. I opened the door and walked in. I saw and new bed. I smiled at the sign. The old man had placed a bed for Luca in the room. I laid her in the bed and I stripped down my clothes. I picked up my pajamas. It was a black shot with golden stars. On the top were golden keys. I dressed and got into bed. When my head touched the pillow I felt immediately asleep. An hour later I felt two people join me. I decided to let it go. It would be Jellal and Rogue.

Time skip to the next morning (omg, I like those double stripes)

Lucy's POV

When I woke up I couldn't move. Why can't I move? I looked down and saw that jellal was hugging my breasts (blush blush) and Rogue was hugging my waist (blush blush). 'Wake up Jellal' I whispered in his ear. He groaned and asked me: 'Why? I was sleeping so peaceful'. 'Too bad, I want to get out of bed, and you and rogue were hugging me so I couldn't move' I said. He nodded and left me. 'Rogue, wake up' I said. He groaned. 'Why?' he asked. 'Because I want to shower but I can't if you continues to cuddle me' I said in a matter-of-factly voice. 'You really need to let me go' I said. 'Yeah yeah' he said and stood up. When Rogue leaved the bed I stood up too. First I walked to Luca. 'Wake up Luca' I whispered while I shook her soft. 'Mommy, what time is it?' she asked. 'It's nine in the morning' I said. 'Okay. Mommy, can we take a bath to getter?' she asked. 'Of course we can' I said. 'come on, we're taking a bath' I said while I took her with me to the bathroom. We walked inside and closed the room. I stripped down my pajamas and had the bath flooded full. Luca had already stripped down and she sad now in the bath. I sat down opposite her. 'Can you wash my hair mommy?' she asked. I nodded and said: 'of course'. She turned around so I faced her back. I took shampoo with strawberry smell and started washing her hair. 'Do you like the smell Luca?' I asked her. 'Yes I like it mommy' she said. I smiled. She really likes it to call me mommy. When I finished washing her hair I took the shower and washed the shampoo out. I gave her the soap with vanilla smell and she started washing her body. Now I took the shampoo and started washing my hair. 'Can you sing for me?' she asked. 'Sure, what song do you want to hear?' I asked her. She thought. 'I can't decide, you may choose a song for me' she said. 'Okay' I said and started singing.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and jus' let 'em out

I'm not afraid to cry

Ev'ry once

In a while

Even though

Goin' on

With you gone

Still upsets me

There are days

Ev'ry now

And again

I pretend

I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away (away)

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you ev'rywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still harder

Getting up

Getting dressed

Living with

This regret

But I know

If I could do it over

I would trade

Give away

All the words

That I saved

In my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away (away)

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin'... to do, ohhhh

Ohhhh yeah

I'm not afraid to cry

Ev'ry once

In a while

Even though

Goin' on

With you gone

Still upsets me

There are days

Ev'ry now

And again

I pretend

I'm okay

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away (away)

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

What hurts the most (What hurts the most)

Is being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away (you walk away)

Never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do"

When I finished singing Luca said: 'Mommy, that was beautiful'. I smiled and said: 'Thank you'. 'Where did you learn to sing so good?' she asked. 'When I lived in the maison my dad wanted that I had sing lessons' I said. I was a little sad because I thought about my dad again. When we were finished we stepped out of the bath and dried ourselves with soft towels. 'I don't have clothes mommy' Luca said. 'That isn't a problem' I said. 'I open the gate of the maid, Virgo!' I said and there was a *ding dong* noise. 'Punishment hime?' Virgo asked. 'That was so awesome!' Luca smiled. 'Thank you Luca. Virgo, no punishment. Could you please get me and Luca some clothes?' I said. 'of course' she said and she disappeared. 'Where did she go to?' Luca asked. 'She is getting some clothes from the celestial world' I explained. 'Virgo is a celestial spirit. When I summon her she comes from the celestial world to help me'. 'Can you learn me that too?' Luca asked. 'I don't know, I could ask crux or loke when we are dressed' I said. Then Virgo appeared again. 'Here are you clothes Himes' Virgo said. 'Thank you' I said. When we finished dressing up we walked out. 'Did you had a good bath?' Rogue asked. 'Yes, thank you' I said. 'I'm going to ask Loke if Luca could learn Celestial magic' I said. 'Okay, is it good if I watch?' He asked. 'Sure, why not?' I said. Then Loke appeared. 'I heard that from Virgo that you was going to ask me something. Maybe you finally return my love?' He said. I sweat dropped. 'Who are you? You're not my daddy' said luca. Loke looked hurt and I laughed at his face. 'No he isn't your daddy, he is one of my celestial spirits, he is a friend of me' I explained the little girl who was confused. 'Loke, do you know if Luca could learn Celestial Magic?' I asked him. 'It can' He said. 'We have to find the rainbow keys'. 'What are the rainbow keys?' I asked. 'It is a set of seven keys special made for your daughter' Loke explained. 'They have made a set of keys special for my daughter?' I asked. 'Yes. You're a good friend of the king and as gift for your daughter he had made a special set keys. The keys aren't hard to summon but learn how Luca has to summon so if you ever die she can take your keys over' Loke said. 'I don't think that I have to die for that. If Luca has fully learned how to summon and has all the rainbow keys she gets my keys' I said. Loke was shocked, Rogue fell almost of his chair and Jellal who had walked in had a amazed face. 'B-but' Loke tried. 'No, it's gonna be a gift for Luca' I said. 'Really?' Luca asked. 'Yes' I said. Luca was so happy that she jumped and hugged me. 'thank you mommy, that you so much' Luca said. 'It's nothing, you're my daughter and as you have the rainbow keys you get my keys as gift' I said. Loke looked a little hurt but smiled when he heard that they were going to be a gift for her. 'You will get a bunch of amazing friends' I said to Luca. Then Aquarius appeared. 'I heard we were going to be friends and a gift for the little brat' she said. 'mommy, she's scary' Luca said and she hide behind me. 'Aquarius, you made Luca afraid' I said in a dark voice. Aquarius smiled. 'Calm down Luca, I'm not gonna do you anything. I'm gonna be your best friend' She said. Now I almost fell but I smiled, I know Aquarius will take good care of Luca.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**A-chan: Ohayo minna. This isn't my best chapter, but I have to write what Luca's keys are and I have to think of something for the GMG. Do you have ideas?**_

_**Lucy: Just go on with the story**_

_**A-chan: Meanie **____** *goes crying in the sulk corner***_

_**Unknown: Rogue, could you please do the disclaimer**_

_**Rogue: Sure, A-chan doesn't own Fairy tail. If she had, Lucy, Jellal and I had a three holding relation. *blushes***_

_**A-chan: *Hugs the guy who you know as unknown* Thank you. ((BTW. This guy is a guy I saw in the school library but I don't know who he is and I have a big crush on him))**_

_**Lucy: ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**A-chan: MEANIE**_

_**_**_Chapter 9: Luca's new keys

Lucy's POV:

'Do you think Sting would be mad if we didn't train the first two weeks but searched for Luca's rainbow keys?' I asked Rogue. 'I don't think he would be mad. He knows that you're strong and Jellal and I have trained too. He even knows Hibiki has increased because of training. Minerva is strong too and Rufus was training when we were training' Rogue said. I nodded. 'Luca, do you want to start the search for your rainbow keys?' I asked the ten years old girl. 'Yes mommy! When I have the Rainbow keys I'm a wizard, né, mommy?' She asked me. 'Yes' I said. 'But Celestial spirits aren't tools. They are you're friends and family. You have to tread them with respect and they will respect you. When you're further with your magic I will learn you how to communicate with your spirits trough the keys of them' added I. 'I'll mommy. When do we start?' she asked. 'When you and the others are ready' I answered. 'Luca, go get your jacket so we can go, Rogue, be kind and get the others please will ya?' I commanded. 'Hai mommy' Luca said and she walked away. 'I'll be right back' Rogue said and he walked away too. I was alone. It was a long time ago that I was alone. I smiled a little. I had found a great family. Luca was my daughter, Min-Min my sister, Rufus my brother and Jellal and Rogue were…. What were they actually to me? They are practically fathers of Luca. Actually they were bombed as Fathers by Luca. I giggled a little. She's so cute when it comes to family. Now I had time I actually looked at my outfit. Earlier I didn't bother to look at it, it was good, but now I had time so I was looking at it. It was a light purple dress with dark purple ribbons. The underdress was black and I had boots in the same dark purple colour as the ribbons and wore black high socks. (It's like the Angelique's dress from Neo Angelique. If you don't know how it looks like, google it) A few seconds after I had checked my outfit Luca came back. Now I inspected the outfit of Luca. It was a black dress what looked adorable with her bright pink. She wore black knee high socks with little cute black shoes. She wore her hair loss and it had two blue ribbons in it. Now she wore a pink jacket about the dress. 'You look adorable' I said to her. She blushed. 'Thanks mommy' she said. A few seconds later came the others and we gathered around the little round table in the lounge room. 'What's the plan?' Rufus asked when we sat down. 'If it's right, Loke has a plan that says were we can find the keys' I said. 'Time to summon the tiger' said Min-Min. I nodded. 'Open the gate of the lion, leo!' I said and Loke appeared. 'What can I do for you?' he asked. 'Do you still have the plan which says were the keys are?' I asked. 'Yes I have. Are you planning on getting them?' Loke answered. 'Yes. Could you please get that map?' I asked impatient. 'Yeah yeah princess' said Loke lazily. 'Now' I growled. Loke looked shocked but smiled then. He knows I always get what I want. 'I'm already going' He said and he disappeared. Literal one second later he was back. 'I have found it. The old man wishes you luck' Loke said and he gave me the map. 'Thank you and say thank you to moustache man' I said. 'I will' Loke said and he disappeared once again. I laid the map on the table and sat down. There where keys sighed on it. Seven keys each in a colour of the rainbow. We saw that the keys weren't too far away so we could get them simple. 'I'll get the red one, Jellal will get the orange one, Rogue the yellow one, Min-Min the green one, Rufus the blue one, Luca will get the indigo one and then we still need to get the violet one. I'll get that one too' I ordered. 'Looks like a plan to me' Minerva said. 'We don't need much time. The keys are close so we don't need more than a day to search them. The summoning and training will take the remainder days of the two weeks' I said.

_***Time skip after everyone got the keys they had to take (A-chan had normally write all the details but A-chan is tired from her flute lessons and making al het homework)***_

Everyone had found the key that they had to find. It wasn't too hard, just be on the right location and then get him. We had gathered around the round table again and the keys laid on the table. 'Now I need to summon them and contract them to luca' I said. 'Doesn't Luca has to summon them?' Min-Min asked. 'No. Summoning the rainbow keys doesn't take much energy normally. But because they are new they are very hard to summon the first time' I explained. 'Shall we start?' I asked everyone. 'Yes' They said at once. I took the red key. There where flames on it, so it wasn't difficult to think what power this one had. 'I open the gate of the red key of the rainbow key set, Kasai' I said and suddenly it was hot. There appeared a guy around my age and he had red hair. 'Hello hime' He said. 'Hello Kasai' I greeted. 'I'm Lucy. The little girl next to me is Luca. After I have made contracts for you with her she will summon you' I explained. 'I understand. I'm Kasai as you know. I am a fire mage, but you already know that. I'm stronger than that Salamander guy and I'm always able to be summoned' He said. 'Okay, your new partner is Luca. You are dismissed' I said. He nodded and disappeared. I gave the key to Luca and said: 'It's yours now, you're first key' and I smiled. 'JIPPIE' she said. 'Now moving on to the next key' I said and I took the orange one. There was a feather on it. 'I open the gate of the orange key of the rainbow key set, Fenikkusu' I said. Again, it wasn't difficult to guess what for a key it would be a phoenix. There was a bright orange light and then there was a giant beautiful phoenix. 'Hello master' the phoenix greeted. 'Hello Feikkusu. I'm not your master, I'm your friend and a member of your family' I said. 'Okay Hime. So as you can see I'm a phoenix and I can use every element. You can summon me on every moment you want' He said. I nodded. 'From now on the little girl next to me will summon you, she's my adopted daughter Luca' I said. 'You may go now' I added. He nodded and he disappeared and I gave the key to Luca. I smiled at her and she smiled back. 'The yellow key' I said. 'I open the gate of the orange key from the rainbow key set, Hageshī' I said and there was a bright light again, but this time it was yellow. There stood an old woman at I think marakov's age. 'Hello dear, how can I help you?' she asked. 'Hello Hagashī' I greeted.

_**A-chan: This was it for today **__** . I'll update as soon as possible. Xx ~ A-chan**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Recap:

'The yellow key' I said. 'I open the gate of the orange key from the rainbow key set, Hageshī' I said and there was a bright light again, but this time it was yellow. There stood an old woman at I think marakov's age. 'Hello dear, how can I help you?' she asked. 'Hello Hagashī' I greeted.

_on with the story_

'I'm opening the gates for Luca' I said. 'Can you please tell me what your powers are and when Luca can summon you?' I asked. 'Of course dear. 'I'm Hagashī, that means bright. I have healing powers' she said. I nodded. 'Little master can summon me every morning and night. You can't summon me at noon because I have to baby sit on my grandchildren at noon' she said. 'You may go now' I said. She nodded and disappeared. I gave the key to Luca and took the next key from the little table. It was the green one and it had a three on it. 'I open the gate of the green key from the rainbow key set, Shizen' I said. Then there was the smell of threes and there stood a boy around Luca's age. Hehe, I have to tell Mirajane this when I go to Fairy tail. I can already know what is gonna happen between Shizen and Luca. 'Hello Lucy-nee' he greeted. Wow, that was new. Nobody calls me Lucy-nee, but I guess it's ok. 'Hello Shizen. May I know what your powers are and when you're able to be summoned?' I asked Shizen. 'I'm a nature mage and Luca-sama can summon me whenever she wants' He said. I smiled. 'Nature mage, you don't see that every day' I said. 'Yes, it's a rare magic' He said. 'Do you promise me that you'll always stay by luca's side?' I asked. Shizen looked offended and I giggled. 'Of course, how could you think I wouldn't?' He asked with disbelieve. 'Calm down, I was just asking. From now on will Luca be your summoner, understand?' I asked in a motherly voice. 'Hai Lucy-nee' He answered. He doesn't take this serious, does he? 'You may go now' I said. He nodded and disappeared. 'Why were you asking those questions?' asked Jellal. I grinned. 'I can already hear the wedding bells. Bad for Shizen that a relation with his master is forbidden' I said. 'Ooh' Rogue and Jellal said. The got the hind. 'What do you mean mommy?' asked Luca. I sweat dropped. I forgot that she was still ten. 'Nothing special. Here is the key. Can you give me the blue key?' I asked Luca and I gave the green key to Luca. 'Sure' she said and she gave the blue key to me. I know already what this key would be. 'Open the gate of the blue key of the rainbow key set, Mizu' I said and we could hear the ocean. There was a girl who looked like the mini version of Aquarius. She was a mermaid too, but then in child version. I guess that she is a few years older than Luca. 'Hello lucy' she greeted. 'Hello Mizu' I greeted. 'Are you maybe related to Aquarius?' I added. 'Don't talk about that women when I'm here' she said. 'She's my older sister' she answered my question. 'Why not?' I asked. Mizu just "hmpf-ed". I grinned and took Aquarius key. 'Open the key of the water bearer, Aquarius' I said and there stood Aquarius. 'What do you want Lu?' She asked. While I was training with my keys Aquarius and I become friends. 'I have a feeling that you should talk with your little sister for a while' I said. 'Why is that brat here?' Aquarius asked. 'She's Luca's new blue key' I explained. 'But before you go talk, Mizu, when can Luca summon you?' I added. 'You can summon me always except when I'm on a date with Kurai' she said. 'Kurai?' I asked. 'He's the violet key' She explained. 'Oh. You may know, Luca is from now on your master' I said. 'I already heard that from others' She said. 'You two may go now' I said and the two mermaids disappeared. 'Here is Mizu' I said and I gave the key to Luca and took the indigo key from the table. On the key was a cat head. 'I open the gate of the indigo key of the rainbow key set, Neko' I said. There was a "poof" sound and there stood a little cute indigo coloured cat. 'Hello Neko' I said. 'Meow' said Neko. 'What can you do?' I asked. He drew a bottle. 'Oh, I got it. You can spread poisons?' I said. 'Meow' was his answer. ' Can Luca always summon you?' I asked. 'Meow' He said. 'I take that as a yes' I said. 'You're kawaii' said Luca and she hugged the cat. 'You may go now' I said and the cat disappeared. 'why did you let him go? I was hugging him' Luca complained. I sighed. 'You can summon him later' I said. 'Owkay' Luca said. 'Now on to the last key' I said. I took the violet key. 'Open the key of the violet key of the rainbow key set, Kurai!' I said and there stood a boy of the age of Mizu. 'Hello miss Lucy' He said. 'Hello Kurai. Could you tell me what your powers are and when Luca can summon you?' I asked. 'I'm an illusion mage, I can create illusions. And you can always summon me except when I'm on a date with Mizu' He said. 'Now, that was clear' I said. 'You may go now' I added and with a "poof" He disappeared. I yawned, it was already late and we were the whole day busy with summoning Luca's keys that we even forgot to eat. 'Shall we go to bed?' Min-min asked. 'Good idea' I said. 'come on Luca, we're going to our room' I said. She followed me to the door. 'When I was going to open the door the door already opened. I saw Hibiki standing there. 'WHERE IN THE HELL WHERE YOU?' I screamed/asked him. Rogue covered his ears. 'Gomene. When I was on the train I decided to get some foot and I walked to the foot cabinet. Once I was there, there was some strange guys there. I followed them and I got in a fight with them. I had almost won when their master hit me and I fell of the train. I had to walk all the way' He explained. I thought it was a little strange but I decided to ignore the feeling. 'How come you're so clean if you fell of the train?' I asked. 'On the way to the hotel I stopped by a other hotel and took a shower and got some new clothes' He answered. 'Aha,' I said, not fully believing him. 'We're gonna sleep now, there is still a bed for you' I said. 'I'll come later. I'll go first outside for a while' Hibiki said. 'OK. Are you coming?' I asked the others. 'Yes' they said and we walked to our room. In the bathroom I stripped down and dressed myself in black pyjama pants and a white crop top with the text "sexy". I exited the bathroom and walked to my bed. I laid down and a minute later the guys laid beside me. Jellal was hugging my waist and Rogue hugged my breast. I blushed a little but I laid comfortable so I decided just to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

**Chapter eleven: Part one**

Lucy's POV:

When I woke up the boys were hugging me again. I struggled and got out of the position. Normal I would have blushed but I wasn't in a good mood. Don't ask me why, but I just wasn't. Maybe there was gonna happen something bad. I shrugged. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. Mmm, the best way to start your day is probably with a nice fresh shower. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I summoned Virgo. 'Can you bring me some clothes?' I asked. Virgo nodded. Without a second was she back again with my clothes in her hands. 'Thank you' I said. Virgo bowed and disappeared. Virgo doesn't ask punishment anymore since our training. I put on the clothes and looked at them. This time they were a little more girly. And with a little more I mean a lot more. It was a black halter top with red stripes who just reached my hips. This time it wasn't a jeans I had to wear but Virgo had brought a black with the same red stripes as on the halter top ballerina-like skirt. My shoes were red pumps with black knee-high socks I exited the bathroom and saw that Luca was still asleep. Jellal was reading a book and I didn't saw Rogue. Probably showering. I didn't saw Lufes or Minerva. I think they are in the pent house again. 'Hi LuLu' greeted Jellal. 'Hi Jellal. Where is Hibiki?' I asked. 'He disappeared again. I don't think the story he told yesterday was real. Maybe he's with a girl' Hibiki said. 'I think so too. Althoug I don't think it's just a girl. There's more' I said. 'You're right' I heard a voice behind me. It was Rogue. 'Morning Rogue' I greeted. 'Morning Lu, Morning Jellal' Rogue greeted us. 'Hello Rogue' Jellal greeted back. 'How do you know Lucy is right' he asked. 'Dragon senses' Rogue said in a matter-of-factly voice. I face palmed and Jellal sweat dropped. 'A little more explanation please' Jellal said. 'You can see it from his acting. He's extremely nervous and he's always alerd' Rogue said. 'And he did sneak out tonight' he added. 'NANNIII?' I screamed/asked. 'Oi, calm down Lulu, you'll wake Luca up' Jellal said and just after he finished talking we heard somebody yawn. It was Luca. 'Mommy, why were you screaming?' Luca asked me. 'Eeeuuhh' I said. We can't say this to Luca I said in the heads of Jellal and Rogue. They nodded. 'Your mommy say a spider' Rogue said. Serieusly? A spider? Couldn't you think of something else? I asked in Rogue's head. Jellal, who could hear us snickered a little. Nope Rogue said back, while popping the "P". I sighed. 'Luca, do you want to take a bath?' I asked the pink haired girl. 'Yeah, but can I take a bath with Auntie Minerva?' Luca asked. 'You can, but you don't have to ask me, you have to ask auntie minerva' I answered. 'yay' Luca said and she hugged me. 'Auntie Minerva is in the pent house' I said. Luca nodded and ran out the room.


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**Chapter 11: part 2/2**

Lucy's POV:

'So what are we going to do now?' I asked nobody particular. 'I don't know' Jellal said. 'We can't do anything about Hibiki, because we don't have enough information to say that he's doing something bad. And we don't even know if that's true' Rogue said. 'Why don't we go to the beach?' Jellal said. I smiled. I didn't go to the beach for a long time. 'Sure why not?' I said agreeing. Rogue nodded. 'It may be stress releasing' he said. 'We'll just pack and I'll tell Luca. Back here in ten minutes?' I asked. The boys nodded and walked to their suitcases. I walked upstairs to the pent house. I saw Luca talking with Minerva about taking a bath with her. 'Luca, can you come here for a second?' I asked her. 'Sure mommy' she said. 'your daddy's and I are going to the beach. Could you be a nice girl and listen to auntie Minerva and Uncle Rufus?' I asked the little girl. 'Can't I go to the beach?' Luca asked with puppy dog eyes. 'Maybe auntie Minerva will take you to the beach after your bath' I said. 'YAY, beach, beach, beach' Luca chanted. I grinned. 'I'm going to pack Min-Min, nii-san' I said. 'kay, have fun' Rufus-nii-san said. 'I will, thank you' I said and I exited the room. In my room I took my suitcase from under my bed and looked in it. Red dress, nope. Blue jeans, nope. Green shorts, since when do I have green shorts? After a little more searching I found my bikini. It was red and had black hearts on it. I took off my clothes and put on the bikini. After a little more searching I found a crop top and a pair of shorts who I could were on our way to the beach. The crop top was neon pink and had a black flower pattern on it. The shorts were just simple black. When I looked again I saw that I didn't had any flip flops with me so I had to call Virgo out again. 'Gate of the maiden, I open, Virgo!' I said and your heard a "ding dong". 'Yes Lucy?' Virgo said. 'Could you please get me a pair of shoes who I could wear on the beach?' I asked the pink haired celestial spirit. 'Sure' She said and disappeared. Then Jellal and Rogue walked to me. 'Almost ready Lu?' Jellal asked. 'Almost. I'm just waiting for Virgo who would bring my shoes' I said. Jellal nodded. Then Virgo appeared again. 'Here you are' she said. 'Thank you very much Virgo' I said. Virgo gave a little bow and disappeared. The shoes weren't flip flops. Shit, I would have be more specific. But then I saw what it were. It was a pair of sandals with wedge heels. I like to walk on wedge heels because it hurts minder then normal heels do. The heels were from black wood and the fabric was the same neon pink as my shirt. 'We can go now' I said. Jellal and Rogue nodded and walked together with me to the beach. The walk was short, maybe just four minutes, and it walked good on these wedge heels. I have to wear them much more, I thought in my head. When we arrived on the beach we took three deckchairs and laid our things down. 'Do you want to go swimming?' I asked Jellal and Rogue. 'Sure, why not?' Rogue answered. I took of my clothes and Jellal and Rogue took of their shirts. Jellal wore a red swim trunk in the same colour as his tattoo on his face. Rogue actually wore almost the same swim trunk as Jellal, but his one was a little more dark red. They were extremely handsome. I blushed a little and saw the guys blushing a little too. We ran to the see and jumped. I swam a little further and the guys followed me. After fifteen minutes of swimming I was a little tired and decided to go back. 'Are you guys coming with me?' I asked. 'Yes, we're coming. But Jellal and I are gonna do a swim race first' Rogue said. 'Okay. May the best win' I said encouraging them. 'Thanks' They said at the same time. It's really getting scary how much they say at the same time. I swam back to the beach and laid down on the deckchairs what I had claimed as mine. I said on my belly and started reading a book who I had brought with me. After reading the first line I was disturbed by a male voice. 'Hello beauty' he said. I was already disgusted. What a flirt. 'I would really approve it if you would leave me' I said with my voice so cold as I could. The boy had reddish hair and blue eyes. 'You would approve it, but you didn't command me' he said and he sat down next to me. 'Could you please go away?' I asked. I was getting irritated. 'No' He just simply said. Then he unclipped my bikini top. Before he could do more I heard somebody cough. 'Could you please let the lady alone?' it was a male voice. When I turned around I saw it were Rogue and Jellal. Could you please get this boy away from me? He's getting annoying I said in their heads. Of course we can, but get we a present if we do? Rogue asked. I face palmed. Maybe, maybe not was my reply. The red haired guy was looking at us like we were crazy. 'No, do you know this beauty?' he asked. One… Two… Three… Stay calm Lucy… Four.. Okay, I can hold it anymore. I clipped my bikini top again and stood up with a dark aura surrounding me. 'You have three seconds to run for your life' I said with a darkly voice. The guy didn't notice any of my anger and stood there grinning like an idiot. 'One. Two. Three' I counted. The guy was still there. 'LUCY KICK' I screamed and kicked him so hard that he fell in the sea.


	14. Chapter 12 The pre-chapter

**Chapter 12: the pre-chapter**

**A-chan: Hello everyone, this is just a chappie to end the previous part of the story. After this the GMG will start soon.**

Rogue's POV:

'You have three seconds to run for your life' Lucy said. The guy didn't notice any of her anger so I quietly snickered. He just stood there grinning like an idiot. I heard Jellal sigh beside me so I gave him a knowledge look. He just grinned at me. 'One. Two. Three' she counted and the guy was still there. 'LUCY KICK' she screamed and kicked him so hard that he fell in the sea. I sweat dropped and saw that Jellal did the same. 'Now that guy is away, do you want to swim a little more with us?' I asked. I saw Lucy thinking. In the end she said 'No thanks'. 'Why' Jellal asked. 'I'm still tired and I just don't feel like swimming' She explained. 'Why don't we get ice-cream?' I asked. Lucy's face lit up immediately. I gave Jellal an asking look and he nodded. After walking for five minutes we found an ice-cream shop.

Jellal's POV:

'What do you want?' I asked lucy. 'Euhhmm' she said. I laughed silently. She looked just like a little child who couldn't choose what she wanted. Then she said: 'a big soft ice-cream with chocolate dip and nuts'. Rogue wanted a white magnum and I took a magnum gold. 'That's five dollar' the cashier said on a flirty tone. Lucy growled a little. I looked in shock at her. 'Are you OK?' I asked her. Lucy looked shocked of herself and then nodded. After finishing our ice-cream we walked back to the hotel.


	15. Chapter 12: part one

Chapter 12: Part one

Lucy's POV:

Five minutes ago we arrived at the guild and now I was waiting together with Minerva for the boy. Luca was with Rogue and Jellal. 'Where in the world are those boys?' she asked me. I sighed, she really is impatient. 'They are coming. Why don't we do something fun while waiting for them?' I suggested. 'Okay. Why don't we do karaoke?' she asked me. 'Euhh, I can't-' before I could finish my sentence Minerva interrupted me. 'Okay, I get the others!' she said and she ran away. I sighed again and turned to the bar. There stood a girl with sky blue hair. 'Could I get a Strawberry milkshake?' I asked. She nodded. After quitting Fairy tail I never quitted drinking Strawberry milkshake. After my first sip of my milkshake Minerva came back with a bunch girl who I don't know. 'Where did you find those girls?' I asked her. Minerva made a face. 'You aren't going to tell me that you just pick these girls random from the street?' was my question. She gave a weak smile. 'Oh, Minerva, what to do with you' was my reaction. 'But who cares where I got them from? They want to do karaoke with us, so they may' she beamed and I smiled. 'Okay. But introduce them to me' I demanded. The pink haired girl who looked like an older version of Luca was Missha, the two black haired girls, who were twins were called Nicoline and Nicolle. A blonde girl was named Lianne and a brown haired girl was named Chelsea. 'Who wants to sing first?' I asked. 'We're going first' said Minerva and she took my wrist. 'What song?'. 'Till it hurts' she said and put it in the karaoke box. ((bold= Minerva italic= lucy +normal= both)

"**Hold me tight, read my lips**

**Don't need a word to say**

**Lay me down, blow my mind**

**Let's take it all the way"**

"_Tell me will you love me tomorrow_

_Like you love me tonight_

_So we can worry about it tomorrow_

_Just give me tonight"_

"Love me till it hurts

Make my body burn

Love me till it hurts

I need my heart to burst"

"**Want that real love, no fake love**

**That hard love until it hurts**

**That straight fire no fake fight**

**We can't stop until it hurts**

**Don't you worry about a thang I'ma do you right**

**I'ma hit it in the morning like I do tonight"**

"_Slow it down till my heart is ready to explode_

_Bring it back, go down low_

_As far as you can go"_

"Tell me will you love me tomorrow

Like you love me tonight

So we can worry about it tomorrow

Just give me tonight"

"**Love me till it hurts"**

"_Make my body burn"_

"**Love me till it hurts"**

"_I need my heart to burst"_

When we finished everyone in the guild clapped. Minerva and I bowed and we saw that the guys and Luca had arrived. We walked to them. 'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?' Minerva exclaimed. Poor Sting, because Minerva focused her anger at him. 'Luca wanted ice-cream' he said simple. 'Okay!' Minerva said happy. Enormous mood swing…


	16. Chapter 12: part two

Chapter 12: part two

Lucy's POV:

'We have to go now' Jellal said. 'Yes, the train will go in fifteen minutes' Rogue added. 'Oh' I said. I looked at Luca and I hugged her. 'You're going to stay with Yukino while I'm in the games' I said. I had it previously arranged with Yukino that she would look after Luca while I was in the Grand Magic Games. 'Will you be nice to Yukino?' I asked her. 'Yes! Yukino is very nice to me and I'll be very nice to her' was her answer and she hugged Yukino. Yukino smiled and I smiled back. 'I'll look very good after her' said she. I nodded and walked with everyone outside. 'I'll see you after the first game' I said to Yukino and Luca. I hugged them for one last time and turned around. 'See you soon' I said. 'Bye mommy' was Luca's reply. 'Bye Lu-chan'. You can already guess who said that.

After we had bought our train carts we sat down in a cabin. I sat in the middle of Rogue and Jellal. When the train started moving you could see that Rogue's face turned a little green. I grinned and moved his face to my lap. When I started playing with his hair he shot me a confused look. 'It helps against your motion sickness' I explained. After five minutes I could hear that he slept. Minerva fake coughed. 'Yes?'. 'What's going on with you, Rogue and Jellal?' she asked. I raised an eyebrow when she said Jellal. She gestured that I had to look at my right I saw that Jellal slept on my shoulder. He looked so peaceful when he slept. 'Nothing' I said. 'aha'. Minerva sounded not convinced. 'What's going on with you and Rufus?' I said. Now it was Minerva's turn to look confused and my turn to gesture that she has to look at her left. Rufus slept at her shoulder. Minerva's face turned as red as Erza's hair. Wait, why am I thinking of Erza? 'N-nothing' she stuttered.

When we arrived a few hours later at the inn, we saw that our rooms were already booked. Minerva and I would share a room, Rogue with Jellal and Rufus with Hibiki. 'If Hibiki ever comes' was Jellal's comment. 'We really need to find out what he's planning' I said. The others nodded. 'We'll discuss the plan later' was Minerva's idea and we nodded.

'I hope that Luca alright is' I said when we were alone in the room. 'She will be alright. Yukino is with her, you know? And Yukino is very good with children' said Minerva. 'You're right. Yukino is very good with children. But still.. I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen' I reasoned. 'Mother instinct?'. I nodded. 'I'm not even her real mother, but still. I care for her like I would care for my own child' I said. 'I understand. But let's catch some sleep before the games start, okay?'. I nodded again. 'Sleep well' was the last word I heard before I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13: the first game and the saddest thing ever**

**Lucy's POV:**

'Lulu, wake up' I heard a voice say. I opened and immediately regretted it. A bright sunlight had shine in my eyes. 'The games begin in half an hour' I heard the same voice. The games.. THE GAMES! I sat immediately right up and bumped with my head against another head. This time I opened my eyes and saw Minerva. 'OH, I'm so sorry' I said. 'It's alright Lulu. It wasn't your fault' she said. 'Okay' I said. I put on new clothes and walked with Minerva downstairs were Rufus, Jellal and Rogue already sat. 'Still no news of Hibiki?' I asked. They shook their head. 'It looks like your gonna play too, Rufus' Minerva said. He nodded. We all walked to the arena.

'There are 50 guilds who want to join the Grand magic Games-kabo' said the pumpkin man. 'But that can't-kabo' he added. 'There can be only 8 guilds in the grand magic games' said Chapati. 'To be one of the eight guilds, you have to be in the top 8 of the winners from the next game.' He told. 'The first game is the sky labyrinth' explained Yajima. 'If you fall out the labyrinth you'll fall 164 feet down' he added like it was the most normal thing of the world. We were lifted up to the labyrinth. 'THREE… TWO… ONE… LET THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGIN' was heard in the whole labyrinth and we shot up.

'We don't have teleport magic' I deadpanned. 'I have my staves' Jellal said. 'O, I totally forgot that I could do that to' I said. All the others sweat dropped. 'I'm sorry, I can't keep up with all my sorts of magic's' I said. This time they face palmed. I giggled. 'The time' Rogue said on a serious tone. 'Oh yeah. I almost forgot' I said. I took my belt and took the ring with my staves. 'I INCREASE THE STAVE OF TRANSPORT' I said while I took out a blue stave with a door on top of it. 'Transport to the end of the labyrinth' I said. 'Everyone take my hand' I added. 'TRANSPORT' I said one last time and in a flash we were at the end. 'FIRST: SABERTOOTH' was the announcement. I was confused and asked Rufus: 'How did I do that? We were talking for, what was it, two minutes?'. Rufus shrugged. 'I don't know and actually I don't really care. We're first and that's all what matters' was his reply. I pouted. 'Come, we're going to the arena' I said and we were lifted down again.

Once our feet touched the ground we heard cheering. 'FIRST OUT OF THE SKY LABYRINTH; SABERTOOTH' was heard for one last time. We smiled at each other and I wanted to walk further but Minerva stopped me. 'What's the problem?' I asked. 'Maybe you and Jellal should be wearing capes' she suggested. 'Hm. True' Jellal said. 'Do we have a stave for that?' I asked him. I heard Jellal sigh. 'Yes we have. Take the red stave, the imagine stave.' Was his answer. 'Thank you Jellal' I said. I put back the transport stave and took out the imagine stave. 'I INCREASE THE STAVE OF IMAGINE' I said and the stave wasn't hand sized anymore. It was now as tall as me. 'CAPES' I said and I got two black capes. 'I RESIZE THE STAVE OF IMAGINE' and the stave went back to its low size.

'AND THIS ARE THE WINNERS OF THE SKY LABYRINTH' was said by the presenters and we took our places. 'Eight place: Team Fairy tail A' and they walked in. There weren't cheers heard. Only boo's. I sighed and smiled a sad smile. Fairy tail was never really loved by the public. I felt two presents next to me. When I looked who it was I saw that it were Rogue and Jellal. I smiled at them and then looked at the arena gain. 'We love you' I heard two voices say. When I looked at them they acted like nothing happened. Strange.. Wait! Team fairy tail A? They have two teams?

'Seventh place: Team Quatro Cerberus' and there where dog sounds made. Nothing special happened.

'Sixth place: Team Mermaid heel' and there were lots of blood. And with lots of, I mean really much. All the male members had blood on their face except on the boys of our team.

'Fifth Place: Team blue Pegasus' and the Trimen with Ichiya, Ren, Eve, Nichiya and Jenny walked in. There were a lot of cheers, most of the girls and a few from boys.

'Fourth Place: Team Lamia Scale' there were cheers and then they went on again.

'Third place: Team.. RAVEN TAIL?!'. The would Arena went silent. What in the world are they doing here? One minute later there was a big "wtf" reaction. Hehe.

'Second place: Team Fairy tail B' and the Arena went silent again. They actually had a team B and were second? And then you could hear many cheers.

'First place; the guild everyone waited for; SABERTOOTH' and we walked in. Everywhere you could hear cheers and we waved to the crowd. 'With our Minerva, Rufus, Rogue and two new members!'. 'Anyone knows who the new members are?' asked Yajima. The arena went silent. 'Could the new members remove their capes?' He asked us. I looked at Jellal and he nodded.

We stood in the middle of the arena and removed our capes. You could hear the gasps of everyone. 'LUCY HEARTFILIA AND JELLAL FERNANDES ARE THE MISTERY MEMBERS-KABO' said pumpkin man. 'There is another new member, but who knows where he is' I said to him. 'Aha-kabo' was the reply I got.

'I'm here' I heard a voice say. When I looked up the sky I saw Hibiki flying there. 'WHAT. IN. THE. WORLD. ARE. YOU. DOING. THERE?' I asked raging. 'Oh calm down LuLu. I have someone who want to meet you' He said. 'Don't you dare to talk to Lucy like that' said Jellal. 'Mommy!' I heard a voice say. 'Luca' I said and the little pink haired girl ran to me. 'What are you doing here? You should be with Yukino' I said. After I finished that sentence, Yukino ran to me. 'Why are you here?' I asked confused. 'D-dang..ger' Yukino brought out while panting. 'What danger?'. 'Hibiki and a scary looking man' Luca said. 'A scary looking man?' I asked. This is so confusing.

Yukino turned pale. 'Hibiki has something to do with Zeref'. The whole arena, who was listening with us, turned silent. 'You've got that right' Hibiki said and there was an evil presence. 'Zeref, you can come out now' he said and Zeref floated next to him.

'Thank you Hibiki' said the black haired mage. 'What are you doing here?' I asked like he was the most normal person of the world. 'To get you' He said simply. 'She is ours' Rogue and Jellal said at the same time. I looked confused at them again. _I'll explain later _was the message of Jellal. _What he said _was the only thing Rogue said. _What are we going to do against Zeref? _I asked. No reply. I looked at them and saw that they were looking at something. When I saw what they were looking at them a tear slipped my cheek.

Zeref had put a sword against Luca's neck. Okay, now he did it. Now I'm angry. And he doesn't know an angry Lucy. 'Let. Her. Go. Now.' I said on a dark tone. 'Why would I?' He asked. 'Because I have adopted her and I treat her like my own daughter' I said. 'The more fun it'll be to kill her' was his reply. 'Oh no you don-' I couldn't finish my sentence. Zeref had sliced Luca's neck. Tears streamed down my face. 'What have… What have you done' I asked crying. 'I killed your daughter' he said and he smirked. 'O no you didn't' I said. 'Lu calm down' Rogue tried. 'How can I calm down when he has killed my daughter?' I asked upset. 'Please. We have to kill him' Jellal added.

I grinned like a crazy woman. 'Lucy, are you okay?' Jellal asked. 'What do you think? That man had just killed my daughter? I'm more than okay.. HAHAHAHA'. Now I'm turning crazy.

**No POV:**

After Lucy turned into a maniac, Jellal and Rogue backed away. 'What's happening with Lu?' Rogue asked Jellal. 'I don't know, but she's getting crazy' was his reply. After The blue haired guy had finished his sentence and there was a black wave. That wave came from Lucy. When everyone could see again, they saw a lucy with black hair and red eyes. 'THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR' was heard from the dark mage.


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Crazy lucy, working with Zeref and love confessions?!**

Lucy's POV (this is Dark lucy and the "Normal" lucy. Normal Lucy's thoughts are _italics, _dark Lucy's thoughts are **Bold)**

**Hehe. Time to crush everything and everyone.**

_Who are you and what are you thinking?_

**I'm your dark half. The one who will kills Zeref and the one who will be the next queen of the world.**

_Are you going to hurt my friends?_

**Maybe, maybe not. **

_As long as you don't hurt the people from Sabertooth everything is okay._

**I understand.**

'So you've been waiting for this? Your own death?' I asked the dark mage. 'My death? No, you're going to be my wife' was his answer. 'NANNI?!' was heard from behind me. I looked who said that. It was a boy with black hair and with blue hair. 'So you love the true lucy?' I asked them. Completely ignoring the dark mage.

_What are ya doing? Don't interrupt with my love life and go kill Zeref._

**Hai hai, m'dam.**

_Just shut up and start already._

No answer. 'I had orders from the old lucy to stay away from her love life so I'll stay away from it. Now to kill Zeref'. I saw those boys look at me. 'She's fine. She'll be back once Zeref is killed'. They nodded and now I turned to Zeref, concentrating fully on him.

**I have other powers than you have. I have your powers too, but then they're dark. I'm a death dragon slayer.**

_Okay Okay, shut up and begin._

**You sound like Edolas Lucy, you know that? **

_It's because we're in the same body but else I would have slapped you._

**Yeah yeah.**

_*sigh* _

I crossed my arms. 'Girls first' I said. I saw a vein popping up. Hehe, just what I wanted. 'DEATH WAVE' was his first attack.

_Look out!_

**I'm concentrating, could you please shut up?**

… _I'm already silent …_

'DEATH DRAGON SLAYERS SHEELD' I screamed and the Death wave didn't reach me or the people who stood next or behind me. 'You have to do better than that to get me to be yours' I said defiant. I heard him growling and I snickered. He can be such a cry baby.

And dark aura surrounded Zeref again. He swiped both his arms in a circular motion and at the bottom his hands met. His hand on the top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the same fingers on the other hand pointed downwards. 'DEATH PHILLOW' was heard.

_You have to get yourself and the other out of here! _

**Goh, I didn't knew that. (note the sarcasm please)**

_JUST DO IT!_

…**..**

'DEATH DRAGON SLAYER TRANSPORT: EVERYONE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA' and everyone except me was transported to the other side.

_Good. Now yourself._

**I can do it pretty good by myself, you know?**

_I saw that._

'DEATH DRAGON SLAYER DISAPPEAR' was what I said and I disappeared. I saw that Luca's body still laid on the ground.

**Do I need to get Luca?**

_Yes. You're a Death dragon slayer, but can you bring her back to live?_

**I can, but it's dangerous. We first need to defeat Zeref, and then I can do that. I have one spell for that, but then I'll disappear and you'll be in coma for 3 months. **

No POV

Everyone was transported to the other half of the arena. The two lovers of the blonde were anxious as hell. 'DEATH DRAGON SLAYER DISAPPEAR' was heard through the whole arena and Lucy had vanished. This didn't make the two boys better. 'Where's Hibiki?' asked Rogue. 'I don't know' answered Jellal. 'What if we take out Hibiki while LuLu is taking out Zeref?' Minerva suggested. 'You're a genius' was Rufus opinion. 'I know I know'. You can already guess who had said that. The two other boys sweat dropped and Jellal muttered: "what a conceit". Rogue just snickered what earned a glare from Minerva and a confused look from Rufes. 'Are we going to do this ourselves of with other guilds?' was a question from Rufes. It was silent for a few seconds. 'Why don't we ask other guilds? We needs three groups, one who will defeat Hibiki, one who will get Luca and one who will help Lucy with defeating Zeref. "_Min-min, that group who will get Luca has to wait until we have defeated Zeref. My dark self has a power so we can bring Luca back again"_ was heard in the heads of Minerva, Rufes, Rogue and Jellal. _"Euhh, Lu, what are you doing? Aren't you fighting?" _was Rogue's reply. _"Dark lucy is fighting. Although she isn't so dark. But try this; make two groups. One will take Hibiki out and the other will help defeat me. After Zeref is defeated that group will splits in two groups. One will bring him to council together with the group who will defeat Hibiki. That group will bring Hibiki to the council too. The group who's left will help Luca after we have brought her back to life". _The blue and black haired boys looked at each other and then nodded. _"What do you need to do to bring Luca back to life?" _asked Rogue. Minerva looked speechless at rogue. The said man just shrugged. 'For every life has to be paid' He simply said. _"….." _It was silent. _"Lucy?". "My dark side will disappear and I'll be in coma for, like, three months"_ was finally heard. _"You're gonna do that?" _asked Rufus. _"Yes. Everything for Luca".. _. It was silent for a moment. _"Okay Lu, we're going to get the other guilds and get this plan started" _said Minerva. 'Get all the guild teams here!'. Yes, Minerva had already began to settle to settle everything. _"Be careful" _was the last thing the blonde said. _"We will, look out with Zeref" _said Rufus. _"What Rufus said" _was the only thing Minerva said. _"Lucy" _it was Rogue. _"We.." _Jellal started. _"Yes?" _the blonde asked. _**"We. Love. You. Look out and come back." **_.

Lucy's POV:

_Hey me, I spoke with my sabertooth team?_

**Yes, and?**

_We have an plan. _

**Tell…**

_All the other teams are gonna split up in two groups. One group will defeat Hibiki and the other group will help us. After we have defeat the two the group who helped us split in two. One will bring back Zeref and Hibiki together with the other group. The group who's still left will help us with saving Luca._

**Okay. Then let's bring death to Zeref.**

_Yeah! Let's get this thing started!_

**What are you happy! Did something good happened?**

_Except that we're going to kill Zeref and hibiki and safe Luca. Oh wait, if we kill them we can't bring them to the council. Oh forget that, we'll just bring them death. I think that's okay too?_

**I don't think it matters if why bring them alive or death. And I get that you're happy that we'll bring Luca back. But why are you so happy? **

_Hehe. *insert blush*_

**HOW CAN YOU EVEN BLUSH IF YOU HAVE NO BODY?**

_Idk. It just appeared. _

**But for the last time. Why are you so happy?**

_Hehe, about that…_

**Just tell me already! Some people are impatient here.**

_They said they loved me._


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Destroying Zeref, Killing Hibiki and singing a good bye song?**

~~ With (Dark) Lucy /no P.O.V/ ~~

**Wow, that's something.**

_Yes it is. Now, can we continue so I can kiss them?_

**You girl, forgot that you'll be in coma for three months first. Can you remember that for a moment? **

_I'll try it._

***sigh*. How can you be so casual about this?**

_I really don't know. But for now we're going to destroy Zeref. Then we'll talk._

**You said it. **

_He can't see you. You know that?_

Dark Lucy stopped talking to Lucy and looked at Zeref once again. 'DEATH DRAGON SLAYER REAPPEAR' was heard and you could see the dark lucy again. Zeref was just watching her and grinning. She pouted childish. 'I wanted to scary you and then finish you of'. That was her explaining. 'But you di-'. Zeref was cut off by serious Lucy. 'So I skip the first part and will finish you off right now'. Zeref was taken back. That was a mood swing. 'I should think again of I really want her as my wife' mumbled the black haired mage. 'You shouldn't have thought of it the first time' said lucy. 'What do you want, many weak attacks of one strong attack?' she asked and she grinned devilish. Zeref gulped a little. She really was strong, crazy and dark. But he couldn't look weak so he said 'Give me your strongest attack'. Lucy grinned more crazy (if that was even possible).

~~With rogue, Jellal and the other guilds~~

'So team Mermaid heal and us together with our team will go defeat Hibiki. We're Team 1. Then Blue Pegasus, Fairy tail and Lamia scale will look for lucy. Blue Pegasus will be team 2A and Fairy tail will be 2B together with Lamia scale. Quatro Cerberus will be team 3, they will stay here as head quarter. Team 1 will defeat Hibiki and will bring him to the council. Rogue and me will stay here. Team 2A and 2B will look how far Lucy is with Zeref and if there's need they'll help. Team 2A will bring Zeref to the council. 2B will together with rogue and me look if they can help lucy save Luca. Everyone understand?'. It was Jellal who ordered. Everyone let it sink in for a moment and then nodded. 'SO, EVERYONE, GO!'. That was Minerva.

~~With team 1, Rogue and Jellal~~

Everyone stood up. 'Where exactly is Hibiki?'. It was a question from mermaids heel Milianna. 'He's still at the same place. In the sky' Rogue answered. 'Okay. Then let's get him'. It was from Jellal. He was impatient. He wanted to see Lucy so badly. He didn't know, but maybe wanted Rogue it more. His "Dragon" part has claimed Lucy as someone who's possible his mate so he was going crazy. When they stood under Hibiki, Rogue got out a whip who looked like the one of lucy. Jellal frowned at the sign of this. 'I got it from lucy. You got a magic sword. Didn't you?' the shadow mage asked. The blue haired mage just nodded. Rogue got Hibiki out of the sky and after a few attacks Hibiki was knock out. 'He's so weak' muttered Minerva. Then everything was black and everyone could hear a scream.

~~With team 2A and 2B~~

Everyone was walking to Lucy and Zeref. 'H-hey Erza'. It was the pink haired dragon slayer natsu. 'Yes natsu?' the re-quip mage asked. 'Did Lucy talk to you again?' he asked. He was a bit upset. After that he asked lucy to re-join the team he hadn't talk to Lucy anymore. 'Yes I did. And we went to the spa when Lucy had a break from training' was her answer. Natsu just stood there dump fooled and the other people just watched. 'And Wendy, did Lucy talk to you?' he asked being able to talk a little again. 'Yes. We went shopping.' Was the reply he got. He raised an eyebrow at Gray. 'She went buying ice-cream with me' he simply said. After Gray finished his sentence it went dark and they heard a scream.

~~With (dark) Lucy~~

"DEATH DRAGON'S ROAR". And it was black. Pitch black. One scream, one scream was the only thing you could hear. 'We.. cou..ld…. Ha…ve liv..ed so ..hap..pily' was the last thing heard from the dark mage. When the voice died and the owner did, you could hear Lucy mutter 'Finally'.

**We have to hurry up.**

_Yes. We have to hurry up. How do we stop this darkness so we can save Luca? We don't have all the day._

**Actually we have. But okay. We just have to wait until the other team will come and get Zeref. He's dead but we'll bring him to the council. I don't know if they will be happy with a dead Zeref but they have to deal with it.**

_Is Hibiki already death?_

**I think so. I don't know for sure. It's too dark to make sure.**

_THEN MAKE IT LIGHT AGAIN!_

**Yeah yeah. Didn't know you were so impatient.**

_Is it okay that I'll say nothing for once?_

**Do what you like.**

_I would like to take a warm shower but I can't. Hurry so I can take a hot shower._

**I'm sorry to disappoint you but after saving Luca, you'll be in coma for three months. Remember?**

_Oh. I forgot again. Thanks for saying it. How exactly are we going to save Luca?_

**From what I know is that I have to give you a little control. Half of your body will be dark and half will be light. Then you have to sing a song that means the world for you. After singing that song Luca will be alive again and you'll be in coma. And it will be light again in three… two… one…**

~~Team 1, Rogue and Jellal~~

When it was light again, Jellal and Rogue tied Hibiki down and gave him to the others. 'We will bring him to the council and return as soon as possible' said Minerva. 'Good. Jellal and I will now go to Lucy' Rogue answered.

~~By Lucy. Team 2B, Rogue and Jellal have arrived~~

Lucy had tied Zeref down and blue Pegasus was bringing him to the council now. When she finished that she fell down on her knees. 'We don't have much time anymore. Bring Luca here so lucy and I can bring her back again'. Jellal and Rogue obeyed and brought Luca to Lucy. 'So what are you going to do now?' Jellal asked. 'I'll explain. I have to give the real lucy half control of the body so there will be dark and light. Then the real lucy and I have to sing a song together what means the world for her. Luca will wake up after we finished that song and Lucy will fall in coma for three months' she explained.

_How are you going to give me half control?_

**Just feel it. You'll feel like somebody is waking you up. You just have to wake up.**

_Okay._

The real lucy did what she was said and the ones who were watching could see the changes. Half of lucy's hair was still black but half of her hair was blond again. One eye was still red and the other was brown again.

**Start singing. I'll come in after one sentence.**

_Okay._

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooo, OoooOooo

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooooo, OoooOooo,

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooooo, OoooOooo,"

Luca's and Lucy's bodies started both glowing. When Luca opened hers Lucy closet hers. 'Good bye. See you in three months' was the last thing what Lucy said….


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

~~No POV ~~

'Lucy' 'Lu' 'Luce'. When Rogue and Jellal heard the last nickname they froze. Salamander. 'What are you doing here' Rogue growled. 'I wanted to ask you something' the fire dragon slayer said. 'Why would we listen to you?' Jellal asked. Luca had walked to her "fathers" and was hugging Rogue at the moment. 'I was her best friend and I came to explain a few things' Natsu retorted. 'Spill' Jellal said. Rogue couldn't answer because he was explaining the girl why her mother didn't wake up.

'We were possessed by Zeref. Zeref wanted Lucy as his wife so he possessed Lisanna so she could possess us' he said. Everyone else who was listening was totally silent. 'But what happened with Hibiki?' Minerva asked. She was very curious. She understood that Fairy Tail was possessed but how come Hibiki was helping Zeref then?

'We think Hibiki was jealous. But it's still strange. I heard from Lucy that before she quitted the guild Hibiki and her talked every night through a lacrima. She even had a little crush on him she had admitted' Erza said.

'We had already explained to Lucy what happened to fairy tail. I think she forgot to tell you what happened' the little sky dragon slayer said. The two boys were a little upset that Lucy hadn't told them, but then again, a lot had happened.

The first two months had gone quick. Everyone of Fairy tail had apologised to every guild and the magic council. Jellal talked to fairy tail again but didn't quit Sabertooth. Minerva was a bit mean again but she was still loving and never punished anyone. Lucy and Luca's spirits visited many times. In the begin Luca thought it was her fault that her mother was asleep but after a few chit chats with her and Lucy's spirits she didn't thought that anymore. The whole guilt loved her- fairy tail and Sabertooth.

Lucy would still be in coma for a month and team sabertooth visited Fairy tail again. First Jellal and Rogue didn't want to go because then they would let Lucy alone, but then Orga said he would look after Lucy so they could go. Luca had bound a friendship with Wendy, Romeo and the little Asuka.

Mirajane and Minerva, who liked each other surprisingly pretty much, were already thinking of the baby's. Blue haired baby's with brown eyes or would it be black haired baby's with brown eyes. They both didn't know which one was better for their Lucy.

Finally, the last month had passed by. Jellal and Rogue were totally stressed out. Team Fairy tail- Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were there. Team Sabertooth was sitting there and watching the shadow dragon slayer and Jellal with amused eyes.

After two hours Minerva was getting crazy from the two stressed out chickens and asked Erza to knock them out. But before the redhead could do something they heard a groan. Lucy was waking up.

'LUCY!' 'LUCE!' 'LU!'. Three boys tackled the blonde into a hug only to be pulled back by Minerva and Erza. 'Give Lucy rest' erza said. The boys nodded but they had to hold the urge to hug her in. While erza and Minerva were busy with the boys Luca walked to the woman who had adopted her.

'Mommy' she said while hugging her. 'Hello Luca' Lucy said. She smiled softly at the young girl in front of her. 'MOMMY'. This time she said as if it finally reached her. She cried softly in her mother's arms. 'I –sniff sniff- missed you – sniff- so much' she said. 'I missed you too' the blonde said.

When their mother-daughter-moment ended the two boys who loved her had their time. 'Lucy' Jellal started and hugged her left. 'We missed' Rogue said who hugged her right. 'You' the boys said at the same time. Rogue and Jellal each kissed an eye. Just like they did when she had cried in the train. _Click. _Lucy's head shot up. She saw a grinning Sting with a camera and she growled. 'EUCLIFFE' was all she said. 'Way to ruin the moment' Erza mumbled and Minerva nodded. 'Why did you do that?' Minerva asked. 'I need to send one to Mirajane. I had promised that I would take a picture when I saw them do something cute so Mirajane could think of it would be blue haired brown eyed baby's or black haired brown eyed baby's.

Minerva grinned and Lucy face palmed. She should have known it. 'Maybe we should leave them for a moment' Rufes said and walked away with everyone. Everyone walked out but Natsu stayed. 'I'm so-' he started. 'It's okay. I know you were possessed and that it wasn't you fault' Lucy cut him off. Natsu did his famous grin and then tackled Lucy into a hug. 'I missed you' He said. Lucy awkwardly padded his back and then smiled. 'NATSU! Are you coming? We're leaving'. You could already feel the dark aura coming from the redhead because natsu had ignored what Rufus had said.

'COMING!' he screamed back. 'Bye lucy' he said and gave her one last hug. Now they were alone. Lucy tried to walk to her boys but fell on the ground. She tried again but fell again.

'_You don't have to try so hard'_ Jellal began to sing.

'_You don't have to try, try, try, try' _Rogue then sang. They sang every time a sentence.

'_You don't have to try, try, try, try'_

'_You don't have to try, try, try, try'_

'_You don't have to try'_

'_You don't have to try'_

"_Cause we like you_" they sang together.

Lucy smiled a little sad and then began to sing.

'_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up_

_I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough enough_

_We got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it'_

'We love you' Rogue and Jellal said. This time Lucy could stand up and walked to them hugging them while there rolled a tear of her cheek. Then they both got at one knee and kissed her hand. It looked beautiful. Lucy standing there while two prince-like boys kissed her hand. 'Who are you gonna choose?' they asked. It's really getting scary, they do everything at the same time lucy thought. But it was the question who scared her more… She couldn't chose. Never in her life. 'I-I' Lucy stuttered. The boys looked intensely at her. Jellal's blue hair, his red tattoo… Rogue's black hair, his smile… The amazing time they had spent together… She didn't want to ruin it. Not now she had found happiness… Happiness she never wanted to loose. Happiness together with Jellal, Rogue, little Luca, Sabertooth, Fairy tail and her team. 'I-I c-can't choose' she stuttered in the end.

**_the end_**

**Disclaimer of the whole story: I don't own Fairy Tail ®**

** I don't own the Lyrics of "Try" by colbie caillat ®**

** I don't own the LYrics of "I won't give up"®**

** I DO own the story line ®**

** I DO own the OC® of Luca**


End file.
